1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to positioning devices, and more particularly to positioning devices including linear actuators for high precision positioning of movable components, such as, for example, positioning of a lens within an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern imaging apparatuses (e.g., machine-readable symbol readers, video cameras, digital cameras, camera cell phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants) typically include one or more lenses that may be moved in order to zoom, focus, change depth of field, and capture a desired image by focusing the image on an image pickup device (e.g., charged-coupled devices, CMOS imager). To move the lens or lenses, it is known to use various motors, such as, for example, a stepper motor, a DC motor or piezoelectric motor. Systems for coupling such motors to a lens or other movable components may, however, suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For example, some motors and motor assemblies are relatively bulky and may not have the necessary positional repeatability to meet accuracy standards demanded of today's imaging apparatuses. Further, the systems for coupling the motors to movable components can include gaps arising, for example, from standard fabrication tolerances. These gaps can lead to positional inaccuracies, which in the case of imaging devices can limit the capabilities of the devices and negatively affect image quality.
Consequently, improved positioning devices and methods of making the same are desirable. The positioning devices should be highly accurate and have a relatively small form factor or package.